Time Moves On
by starrgirl22
Summary: Amidst a looming custody battle Danny recieves a troubling phone call that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1 Midnight Phonecall

_A/N: Before you read this I just have to give a shout out for the last two H50 episodes. One word: AWESOME! Scott Caan needs to be nominated for an Emmy again or something. This time he needs to win it. The look on his face when he saw the smoke from the towers hit it right on with how everyone in America felt on that day. Also when he was waiting for the bomb to be disarmed he really made me believe that he believed he was going to get blown up. I loved the character development we saw for Grace. We really saw the effects Danny's job is having on her in both episodes. I also loved learning who she was named after. Although that piece of information kind of messed up a part in my Christmas story, but I will make it work. My other favorite parts were the Danny/Grace parts. The Daddy Daughter Dance made my heart melt. Now, on to this story. I am actually writing it as a prequel to another story. I'll give more info later on. (Really, Starrgirl22, that big ol' long spiel about the show and a line and a half about the story) YUP!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the cute purple monkey. And if I see it on the show I will sue for ownership. (Evil Villain Laugh) _

Midnight Phone Call

Danny stared at the TV screen. He sat on his couch in his tiny apartment. If his mother had been in the room she would have been after him for watching TV in the dark. She would be scolding him that doing so would ruin his eyes. Danny's mind was too full to pay attention to his mother's voice nagging in his head or to the show that was playing. It wasn't work that had him worried. It was his up coming custody battle with Rachel his ex wife. She was moving to Las Vegas with her husband. Of course she wanted to take Grace with her.

Had Rachel forgotten that he had already followed them to Hawaii? No, of course she remembered. He couldn't pick up and leave again. Emotionally he couldn't do it. It hadn't been easy to leave the Newark Police Department not to mention his family. Now it was different. 5-0 was such a close knit group. He didn't want to leave. Everyone he worked with had become his family, his ohana.

Danny of course was fighting it. His lawyer thought he had a good chance of winning, but he had been told the same thing the first time. Look how that had turned out.

Danny's thoughts turned to his other home in New Jersey and to his other family. His sister had told him flat out that his folks didn't think he would stay. Danny knew better. His parents didn't think that he wouldn't make it out in Hawaii. They hoped that he would change his mind and come home. His dad had tried to get him to appeal the judge's decision, and even offered to pay for it. The truth was Danny's couldn't go through all this again and wasn't going to do that to Grace. Anyhow, an appeal would take too long. _Maybe when I've got these lawyer bills paid off._ He remembered the words he had spoken to his father. They had shot down both suggestions of an appeal and financial help from his parents.

Danny yawned. He was mentally and physically exhausted. Danny picked up the remote and clicked off the TV. The room was completely dark. He pressed the button to turn on his cell phone and used it to light the way into his bedroom.

Danny placed the phone on his nightstand next to a picture. He sat down on the bed and leaned over to switch on the lamp. The bright light filled the dark room. Danny sorrowfully picked up the framed photograph. He stared at his daughter's smile. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't lose her.

A brief thought crossed his mind. If the pass code for the gate was still Grace's birthday he could break in, take Grace, and disappear. He vigorously shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. Would he really stoop so low as to kidnap his own child? Was he that desperate?

Danny set down the photo, stood up, and began unbuttoning his shirt. His feet carried him towards the bathroom. When he was done with his shirt he started on his pants. He tossed the clothes towards his hamper before exiting.

Danny flipped on the light in the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face. Danny watched it drip down his skin in the mirror. He slapped himself across the cheek for thinking such awful thoughts a few moments ago. He wouldn't do that to Grace. And he wouldn't stoop to Rachel's level. He suspected that if his ex had her way he wouldn't be allowed to see Grace at all. If Rachel got her way again it would feel like his daughter was being kidnapped just like before.

Danny finished in the bathroom and headed back to his room. Still wearing his boxers and undershirt he fell face first onto his bed. The bed bounced a little with the fall. He wanted to just shut his eyes and go asleep right then and there, but forced himself to crawl the short distance to the head. With half his face pressed into his pillow he reached one hand over to Grace's picture.

"Goodnight, Monkey," he whispered as he placed a kiss on the glass plate.

Every night since his divorce the detective had repeated this ritual unless he had the real thing staying with him. Danny sighed as he shut out the light. Gratefully his head sank into the pillow. He took a deep breath as he felt his body beginning the welcomed sleep cycle.

H50

Danny woke with a start. His heart was pounding from being awoken so abruptly. A light filled his room. He could hear a ringtone mixed with vibration. It took his foggy mind a moment to realize his phone was ringing. He glanced at the time before the caller's number as he picked it up. 11:58. He'd been asleep for less than hour.

Danny groaned as he looked at the string of unfamiliar numbers. The call was local, but wasn't one he recognized. Irritated, he hit the ignore button, put the phone back on the nightstand, and his head back to the pillow. He figured if it was important they would leave a voicemail. A few moments later his phone rang again and the caller ID had the same number. Either something was wrong, or it was a really pushy telemarketer.

"Hello?" he answered groggily hoping it was the telemarketer.

"Daniel Williams?" came a female voice on the other end.

"Yes. . .this had better be-" he started.

"My name is Gwendolyn Makikonu," the female voice interrupted, "I'm with the department of child services. I'm calling in regards to your daughter. . .uh. . .Grace Williams."

Danny was instantly awake and giving the lady his undivided attention.

"What's going on? What's happened?" Danny yelled into the phone, "Where's my daughter?"

Danny sat straight up in the dark room. He reached a hand over to switch on his light.

"She's safe Mr. Williams. I am here with her at your ex wife's home. I need you to come and pick her up."

Danny was up and rushing to his dresser to find a pair of pants.

"What's going on?" he repeated grabbing the first thing he saw, a pair of gray sweat pants. Danny tucked the cell phone between his cheek and shoulder while he put them on. Danny heard the woman let out an annoyed breath.

"Look either you come and pick her up or I put her in a home for the night."

"No no don't do that I am on my way."

Before Danny could say any more he heard a beep signaling the end of the call. Adrenaline pumped thought his body making him alert. His heart pounded and he grabbed his keys and as a second thought his badge, and gun too.

The screen door slammed behind him as he jogged to his car and once inside struggled for a moment to put the key into the ignition. After only about 10 seconds, although it felt like 10 years to the panicked detective, he got his car started and peeled out of the parking lot.

Danny took one hand off the wheel and picked up his phone. Keeping one eye on the road he tapped number one on his speed dial and waited impatiently listening to the ringing. He set his phone to speaker so he could put both hands back on the wheel. It rang several times. His heart sank when he heard Grace's recorded voice saying to leave a message.

"Damn it!" he said ending the call.

Taking one hand off the wheel again, he hit number two on his speed dial.

"Hello?. . . .Danny?" came the groggy voice after two rings.

"Steve I need your help," came Danny's anxious reply.

"What's wrong?"

H50

Steve McGarrett stared at the dark road watching the white lines pass by the car. He glanced at the clock on the Camaro's radio. It was 12:30. His phone was pressed to his ear as he listened to the ringing.

Steve thought back to just a few hours ago. Catherine Rollins had met him at his place after work. After a quick dinner the pair had become quite comfortable on his couch and eventually moved the festivities to his bedroom. The couple had spent quite some time "tangled" in Steve's sheets. The commander had been happily snoozing next to his female companion when he had received Danny's call. Steve had immediately jumped out of bed, quickly explained to sleepy eyed Catherine the situation, and got himself dressed.

"Will you try again, please?" Danny begged as he saw his partner take his phone from his ear.

"Grace isn't answering. Besides if the child services lady said she was safe then she's safe."

Danny had been calling Grace's cell over and over after getting off the phone with Steve. He wasn't going to take some stranger's word that his daughter was okay. He needed Grace to tell him. He had given Steve the job when he had gotten in the car.

The two men could see flashing lights from HPD squad cars parked in the large driveway of the house. Danny parked on the street and ran toward the open gate. An officer stopped him.

"You can't come in here," he said blocking the detective's way.

He was a young officer, more than likely fresh out of the academy and stuck on the night shift. He probably had only been on the force long enough to hear about 5-0, but not met any members in person yet. This is the only reason why Danny didn't punch the rookie in the face.

Danny pointed to the badge clipped to his pants.

"Detective Danny Williams. I'm here about my daughter."

Danny's frantic eyes scanned the area for any sign of her. It was difficult as the flashing blue and red lights from the cruisers were blinding him. The officer moved aside and let him and Steve through.

"You find Grace, and I'll see if I can find out what's going on," Steve said turning back to the HPD officer.

Danny ran towards the front steps. Relief shot through his body as he saw a Grace sized figure sitting on the bottom step.

"Grace!" he called picking up speed.

The little girl stood, and took a few steps toward him with a blank look on her face. She was dressed in a short sleeved pajama top and long pants. Her feet were bare. In her arms she held a purple stuffed Monkey. It had long dangly arms and feet that could be velcroed together to make it look like it was hanging onto your neck.

When he reached Grace, Danny got down on one knee so he was eye to eye with her. He wrapped his arms around her body pulling her close. Danny felt her arms begin to move. He expected her to wrap them around his neck or to slide them under his arms with hands resting on his back. She didn't. Instead Grace put her hands against his chest, still holding the stuffed animal, and pushed him back with all her ten year old strength.

Danny let her although he could have forced her to stay put. As he caught his balance he saw that Grace's blank stare had been replaced with fury.

Grace pulled her hands apart. One hand was balled into a fist, and the other squeezing the monkey. Danny watched as the toy he had given her was dropped onto the cold ground.

The furry creature wore a white t-shirt that said "Danno Loves U" on it. Danny had seen the personalized monkeys hours after his arrival in Hawaii. He had surprised Grace with it as well as with himself when he had gone to see her later that day.

Danny watched as the same hand that had dropped the monkey smacked against his chest. The shock of the motion was more severe than any physical pain. He could have stopped her but he didn't mostly because he was stunned. Her second hand, still balled into a fist, followed suit.

"YOU LIED!" she screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Danny just stared at his daughter. Grace had never acted this way towards him before. Both hands were now balled and she struck him again.

"You lied to me Daddy!"

Danny still didn't stop her attack his heart breaking a little each time she made contact. His shock was now curiosity for his daughter's behavior.

"Baby, I don't understand." he said keeping his voice calm, but shaky.

Grace's outburst had caught the attention of everyone outside the large house including Steve. Steve followed as several officers made their way towards the father and daughter. Steve quickly went around them stopping any ideas of separating the pair. He gave the HPD his best Navy Seal death glare. It was as if he was saying you take one more step and I'll kick your ass from here to next Tuesday.

Grace and Danny hadn't noticed that anyone was approaching. Danny was too focused on Grace and Grace on Danny. Both had different reasons.

"You told me that only bad guys have to wear handcuffs!"

Danny nodded his head.

"That's right, monkey."

Grace's fists dropped, but she didn't pull back. Danny saw what was coming next seeing her hand open and quickly brought to his face as she slapped him as hard as she could. Danny winced only for a moment and put his focus back on his irate child.

"Mommy is not a bad guy, and they put hand cuffs on her! Stan too!"

Danny didn't know what to think. He had been so focused on getting to Grace that Rachel and Stan hadn't crossed his mind. Grace lifted both arms ready to continue pounding his chest. Danny, this time, stopped her by wrapping his hands around her wrists. Her hands struggled to break free of the firm, but gentle grasp. Ignoring her protests Danny pulled her close to him. He trapped her hands against his chest and wrapped his arms around her one more time. This time he didn't let her pull away. After a moment she stopped struggling against him, but instead made her body stiff.

Danny let her pull back preparing himself to be smacked again. She still was fuming, but didn't strike. Danny picked up the purple monkey and stared down at the message on its shirt not wanting to meet his daughter's gaze. He held the toy out to her.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what's going on, monkey. I'm going to find out though."

Danny couldn't keep his voice from cracking or the tears from filling his eyes as he spoke. He saw Grace's small hands accept the monkey after a few moments. She turned it so the words on the t-shirt were facing up.

"Danno?" came Grace's voice.

She no longer screamed and her tone had become softer. Danny let in and out a few deep breaths as he chanced to look up at her again. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him and hugged the monkey at the same time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered through her tears.

Danny's heart skipped a beat at her words. He grabbed her pulling her close. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck chokingly tight. She sobbed loudly onto his shoulder. The detective let out a relieved breath glad that her tantrum was over. The Stan and Rachel problem tried to seep into his mind, but he pushed it away and gave 100% attention to his frightened daughter.

"Mr. Williams," came the same voice that had called him on the phone.

A woman in business suit approached him. She was of Island descent. Danny reluctantly pulled Grace away from his shoulder, stood up, but kept a firm hand on Grace's back. The little girl encircled his waist with her arms keeping a tight grasp on him. Danny put a hand on the back of her head. Although Grace had calmed down Danny did not want to take any chances of having her go ballistic on him again.

The child services employee, Gwendolyn Makikonu, handed Danny a piece of paper.

"Please sign this, and then you will be free to take your daughter."

Danny pulled his hand away from Grace's head and looked at the paper. The porch light made it readable. The woman offered him a pen. Danny took it, but didn't sign.

"Wait a minute, I only see Grace's name on here. What about Charlie?"

"I know I said on the phone that you would be picking up Grace Williams. Charles Edwards is being taken care of."

"They put him in a car and drove away," Grace whimpered into his shirt.

Danny patted her back, but remained focused on the woman.

"Mr. Williams I looked up a copy of the baby's birth certificate and it said that Stanley Edwards was his biological father. I am afraid that I can only release him to next of kin. I believe that Mr. Edwards has a sister who lives locally. We will continue to try and get a hold of her."

Danny took in a deep breath not wanting to yell at the woman. Instead he quickly signed the paper. It was a difficult task without a hard surface to write on and only one hand. Makikonu took the paper and placed it inside her brief case. She turned without another word and walked towards her car.

Danny looked down at Grace. She, in turn, looked up at her father.

"What now?" she asked.

Danny wasn't sure, but he gripped Grace under her arms and lifted her up. That seemed like a good start.

Steve had managed to keep the officers at bay while Danny dealt with Grace. Once they could all see that everything was under control Steve had gone with the HPD officers out of Danny and Grace's hearing range to learn more about what had happened that night. The seal kept Danny and Grace in sight while he listened.

"I'll look up the warrants and such later," he said as the officer finished his account. Steve noticed that the woman who had approached Danny was now leaving. He could look deeper into the arrests of Stan and Rachel Edwards later. Right now he had other priorities.

Steve watched Danny pick up Grace as he approached. To Grace's surprise they didn't say anything to one another. The look on Steve's face told Danny that he had been successful in finding out why Rachel and Stan had been arrested. However both knew that now was not the time or place to discuss it. Grace yawned a big yawn.

"I think it's time to go," Steve said looking at Grace's drooping eyes, "I got permission for you and Grace to go up to her room and pack a bag."

Danny nodded gratefully in his partner's direction, and headed into the house carrying his daughter with him.

H50

Danny felt his head jerk, and startled he opened his eyes. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. Bleary eyed, he looked out the car window at Steve's house. He was sitting in the back of the Camaro with Grace. Danny didn't fight Steve about driving when they had left Rachel and Stan's. His daughter was snuggled into his side holding tightly to her purple monkey.

Danny let out a big yawn and looked toward the front seat at the back of his partner's head.

"Thanks Steve I owe you one," Danny said through another yawn.

"Don't mention it. . .Come on lets go in," the seal said turning off the car.

"Wait. . .what?" Danny asked thinking he had misheard the man. "You both are coming inside and staying the rest of the night."

"No, Steve you don't mean to do that. I'll be fine to drive home," Danny said.

"Look Detective Williams I don't want to get another call in the next hour that you've crashed because you fell asleep at the wheel."

Steve using Danny's work title reminded him of when he would be in trouble with his mother and she would call him by all three of his names

"I'll be fine," Danny yawned once more.

Steve didn't buy it and Danny knew his mother wouldn't have either. The seal got out, opened the door and pulled the seat forward. Steve stuck his head inside and the pair had a stare down. Danny's next yawn broke off their gaze and he gave in. For the first time in two and a half years Danny was too tired to continue arguing with Steve.

_A/N: Damn it now I want a purple monkey too! Although I would want one that not only says "Danno Loves U", but one that says "Book'em Danno" too. Anyway hope you liked it and you may have noticed that I will be giving titles to the chapters in this one. I wanted to do that in my other stories, but couldn't think of titles for all of them. Thanks for reading and please review._


	2. Chapter 2 A Day at Steve's

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on my first chapter. I wrote out most of this one when I was sick last week while waiting for my Tylenol PM to kick in and my fever to break. So I hope it turned out okay. Some reviews asked why Stan and Rachel were arrested. All I can say is keep reading. Please keep in mind as you read that all I know about how U.S. court stuff works is from watching Law and Order and Judging Amy. Oh I did have to report for jury duty one time, but didn't get put on a jury, thank heavens. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I think I will hold out for the show to plagiarize my purple monkey idea and then sue for ownership of the show. Is it plagiarism if it's from a typed story to film? Well I guess that it would be in the script first. _

A Day at Steve's

Catherine rolled over in Steve's bed stretching her arms out hoping they would land on the Navy SEAL's muscular chest or arm. All she felt in her fingers were the bed sheets. She opened her eyes seeing the morning sun come through the window. She half remembered Steve getting a phone call and telling her that he would be back. Until this point she thought she had dreamed it.

Cath climbed out of the bed and found Steve's bathrobe. She came out of the room and down the stairs. Relieved she saw the back of Steve's head leaning against the top of the chair. Why had he not come back upstairs? Her silent question was partly answered when she looked over at the couch. Danny was laying in the fetal position asleep. His daughter Grace was pressed up against him. Danny had one arm around Grace's stomach and the other was sticking out in mid air from underneath her head. Both were fast asleep.

Catherine approached Steve's chair. She saw Grace clutching to a purple stuffed monkey. The three were quite a sight on the couch all tucked up against one another. Steve was snoring lightly in the chair.

Catherine leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Steve inhaled deeply and returned the kiss. As she pulled away she saw his eyes were now open.

"Good morning," he whispered as he stretched his arms.

"What happened?" Catherine asked pointing at the sleeping detective and his daughter.

"I didn't want him to sneak out," Steve answered as he remembered back to a few hours earlier.

Steve had helped Danny get Grace out of the car. Danny had carefully handed her to him through the driver's side door. Steve adjusted the exhausted girl so her head was resting on his shoulder. He then immediately turned toward the house not giving Danny the chance to get out and take Grace back. Danny had no choice, but to follow Steve into the house. Not only did Steve have his kid, but also his car keys. Danny started walking. He saw the reflection of the headlights flashing on the house as the Steve used the remote to lock the car. The detective reluctantly entered the house.

"Steve, come on be reasonable. . . I know this is inconvenient for you." Danny whispered as he closed the door.

He was referring to the sleeping woman upstairs. Steve ignored him.

"You gonna give me my kid?" Danny asked.

"Not till you go and lay on the couch," Steve answered.

Giving Steve an annoyed glare Danny kicked off his shoes, set his cell phone on the coffee table, and laid down.

"I can take her upstairs and put her in bed with Catherine. I know she wouldn't mind."

"No, it might scare Grace when she wakes up. I want her to know I am here with her," the detective answered after he thought the offer over.

Danny scooted as far back as he could and pointed to the small space in front of him. Steve carefully laid Grace down. The purple monkey fell to the floor. Danny wrapped his arms around Grace while Steve picked up the animal and put it back in the little girl's arms. He then went and sat in his chair.

Steve looked up at Cath, saw the confused look on her face, and pointed his head in the direction of the kitchen so they could talk without waking up Danny and Grace. Steve started pulling out materials to start some coffee. He filled Catherine in on what had happened when he left last night. Catherine listened in silence as she pulled clean cups from the cupboard. She couldn't help feeling sad for Grace. The naval woman had enjoyed the few times she had spent with Danny's daughter. She was a sweet child and didn't deserve to go through something like this. Steve also told Catherine about what he had learned about Rachel and Stan being arrested.

"Can they do that?" Catherine asked, "I mean HPD doesn't even know if they were even involved."

Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out."

"Poor Danny, you do realize he's going to go ballistic when he finds out. I think you should hide his gun. . .and his credit card."

Steve took a sip from his mug.

"I know."

The pair peaked into the living room. Danny was no longer asleep. His body hadn't moved, but his eyes were keeping watch over his sleeping child. Sensing that he was being watched his gaze veered to the kitchen door. Quietly Steve brought his coffee back to his chair and sat down. Catherine lingered with hers in the doorway.

Danny remembered Steve sitting down in the chair when he and Grace had settled onto the couch.

"Enjoying the show?" Danny had said quietly.

"Just don't want you to sneak out partner," Steve whispered.

Danny wasn't going to admit that before he had laid down on the couch the thought had crossed his mind. Danny rolled his eyes and rested his head against the arm. Within minutes he was as asleep. Steve's last thought as he closed his eyes was that maybe he should go upstairs to join Catherine.

Although Danny was now awake he looked like he could use a few more hours of sleep.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Steve pulled his phone from his pocket.

"8:30."

"Crap, I've got to call Grace's school and tell them she won't be there today. Oh and by the way I'm taking a personal day."

Danny carefully sat up laying Grace gently onto the couch. She stirred a bit, but did not wake up. Danny stood up and picked up his phone off the coffee table.

"Watch her," he said pointing to Grace as he stepped into the other room.

It only took Danny a few moments to call and be back in the room. He let out a big yawn as he came back into sight.

"Why don't you take Grace upstairs? She'll be more comfortable and you look like you could use some more sleep."

Danny had lost his will to argue. More sleep in a larger space sounded wonderful. He picked up Grace, monkey and all, and climbed the stairs heading to Steve's room.

Danny fought against the awkward feeling of sleeping in the same bed that his partner usually slept in. It was bad enough that people were always asking him and Steve how long they had been married. All uncomfortable feelings disappeared as he laid Grace on one side and then climbed in beside her. Even though they had more space Danny felt Grace snuggle right up next to him. It wasn't long before he was once again out.

Steve and Catherine tried to be as quiet as possible as they prepared to go for a morning run. Steve called Chin and Kono to tell them that he and Danny would not be in that day and told them what had happened the night before. Both said they would see if they could find out any more information.

An hour later Steve and Catherine returned from that morning's exercise. Danny and Grace showed no signs of waking up. The couple continued to be quiet while making breakfast. Steve thought the smell of the food would maybe bring Danny down the stairs, but it didn't.

Steve was even able to sneak into his room and retrieve a change of clothes before showering. He couldn't help, but smile upon seeing Grace snuggled up next to Danny. Despite everything that had happened last night Danny almost looked peaceful.

After his 3 minute shower Steve got on the phone with Chin and Kono to see what they had learned. 5-0 reached out to HPD to help piece some things together. One thing that was definitely clear was that Stan and Rachel Edwards were not going to be getting out of jail any time soon. The more Steve learned the more anxious he grew at the thought of having to tell all this to Danny.

Around noon Steve and Catherine started making lunch. Steve was a little worried that Grace and Danny hadn't come down yet. Quietly, he climbed the stairs and entered his room.

"Danny," he whispered shaking his shoulder, " Danny."

Danny moaned and turned his head looking into his partner's face.

"Go away," Danny mumbled pushing his face into the pillow.

"Come on. Are you two going to sleep all day?"

The detective's blond head nodded up and down.

"You're going to get yours and Grace's days and nights mixed up."

"Have you no respect for the dead, man" Danny sarcastically replied.

"You're not dead," Steve said getting irritated with his partner, "I'm not leaving til you get up."

"Grace?" Danny mumbled shaking her a little, "Grace."

"Huh," came her half coherent response.

"Steve is being a big meanie and says we have to get up," Danny stated.

The detective's eyes had closed again.

"Lunch is almost ready," Steve coaxed.

As if on cue both stomachs growled from the lack of breakfast.

"Come on, Monkey," Danny said opening his eyes and sitting up pulling Grace with him.

The three came down the stairs. Danny went out to his car to get Grace's suitcase.

Around one o'clock earlier that morning he and Grace had gone up to her room at Stan's house and packed. He had gathered as much as he could fit into the suitcase and found a garment bag to put her school uniforms in. He didn't want them to get wrinkled because his idea of ironing was putting the clothes through an extra dryer cycle. He knew that Rachel had Grace's uniforms dry cleaned and pressed weekly.

Grace followed him out to the car like a little puppy. Danny was going to suggest that she stay in the house with Steve, but thought against it. She had been through enough in the past 14 hours. If she wanted to follow Danny around he wasn't going to stop her.

Steve didn't give up Danny's keys and unlocked the Camaro from the doorway. Danny didn't care besides he could smell food cooking in the kitchen.

Danny and Grace walked back to Steve's with suitcase in tow. Grace picked out an outfit and went off to the bathroom to go change. Danny didn't waste any time and turned to Steve.

"Why were Rachel and Stan arrested?"

Steve knew that Grace would not be in the bathroom long enough for him to tell Danny the whole story. Not to mention the extra time it was going to take to talk him down from the angry rant he knew would be coming.

Steve thought back to Catherine's suggestion that morning. Steve had hidden Danny's gun. But Steve didn't know where his wallet was. He was worried that Danny would probably buy a new gun and shave off the serial numbers so it couldn't be traced back to him.

Steve shook his head.

"I'll tell you after lunch."

Danny shook his head.

"I want to know right now."

The two men heard the door to the bathroom open and little foot steps in the hall.

"It's a long story partner."

Danny nodded his head in understanding, forced back his anger, and put on a happy Daddy face for his daughter.

The four sat down to lunch at the dining room table and ate. Having missed breakfast Grace and Danny were grateful for being fed. Grace had seconds and Danny thirds.

"You know Grace," Catherine said breaking the silence of the meal, "Steve and I saw some really pretty sea shells on our run this morning. I was hoping you would go with me to collect some of them."

Grace smiled and nodded anxious for the activity's distraction.

"Are you coming, Danno?" she questioned looking at her father.

"Of course, but I think Uncle Steve and I should stay back and do the dishes. Don't you think?"

Danny was quick to respond seeing that Cath was going to give him some much needed time with his partner. Grace seemed satisfied with the answer and soon she and Catherine were walking hand and hand to the beach. Danny watched the two girls disappear out of sight. Danny turned to Steve ready to receive some answers.

"I need your wallet," Steve said.

Danny looked at Steve confused by the request.

"I put it in the center consol of my car. Why did you want it?"

Steve took a relieved breath. Danny's keys were tucked safely in his pocket.

"I just don't want you to do anything stupid. You're not going to be happy when you hear what I have to say."

"Wait, I thought you were going to tell me why Stan and Rachel were arrested. What does that have to do with me?"

"Stan and Rachel were arrested because they may have bribed a judge."

"What?. . . a judge?. . . what to do you mean? . . . the only times they've been to court was for the custo-"

Danny trailed off midsentence as he put everything together. The only times Danny knew of was when they were dealing with the divorce and over custody when Rachel wanted to move Grace to Hawaii.

"I assume you know the name Judge Harmon Brindale."

Danny knew the name alright. That was the judge that had allowed the move. He was the one who ruled that Danny would have visitation twice a week giving Rachel full power to do what she wanted and to come up with the visitation schedule.

Danny stared at Steve remembering that awful day. It had felt like his heart was being pulled from his chest. The thought of someone telling him when he could and couldn't see his daughter was unbearable. The thought of her moving so far away was worse and made his stomach churn. But what could he do? He was an officer of the law. He had no choice, but to uphold the judge's decision. Needless to say that he put in for a transfer to Hawaii that same day.

"Are you telling me that Stan and Rachel bribed that judge, and that's why he made the ruling that he did?" Danny said his voice rising.

He thought about the last three plus years. All the time that had been denied him because of the judge's ruling. Danny's face began to feel hot as his anger filled his insides.

Steve had seen Danny like this before. He was a volcano about to explode.

"They don't know yet. HPD at the request of authorities in New Jersey are looking into it. They know that the bribe money passed through Stan's lawyers, but not sure who made the decision," Steve answered.

Danny took a few deep furious breaths. He wasn't sure who he wanted to kill first Judge Brindale, Stan's high priced lawyers, or Stan and Rachel. Danny stood up pushing his chair back and almost knocking it over.

"Danny," Steve said getting up and preparing to restrain his partner if necessary, "Your gun has been put in a safe place til you calm down and you won't be getting into you car either to get your wallet."

Danny was shocked at Steve's preparation for this conversation. How had he known that he would want his gun to impulsively shoot someone and his credit card to buy a ticket to Jersey to have a "chat" with Judge Brindale.

"Sit down and listen, because there's more. You and Grace aren't the only ones affected by all this."

Steve now had Danny's attention. The detective pulled his chair back up to the table, sat down, and took a few more deep breaths. Steve waited a moment before he continued.

"Apparently, Judge Brindale has been taking bribes for the last five or so years. It started small. He had a custody case where he was offered a bribe for his decision. It was easy to do and all parties got away with it. It blossomed from there. He had access to all sorts of information about the parents he was dealing with, including financial records. He knew which parents had money and in some custody situations will do anything to win the case. By the time your case came along they pretty much had their system down. He was paying one of the people who puts together court schedules to make sure he had high end cases. Usually one parent having more money than the other. Either the judge would approach the lawyers about the bribe or go directly to the parents. Some cases it was the lawyer who made the decision, sometimes the parent, and occasionally both. Brindale also didn't do it on all of his cases. He used his skills in reading people to figure out who he could approach for a bribe and who he couldn't."

"What changed? He got away with this for years. How did he get caught?" Danny interrupted.

"Well apparently the last case he was presiding over both parents came from large amounts of money and he had them essentially bidding for their kids' custody. And it backfired. It sounds like he finally got cocky about getting away it for so long. The parents figured out what was going on and went to the police. That had been enough to open up an investigation. Once they pulled the judge's financial records they knew this was not the first time this had been done. I believe he was arrested on his way into court. Apparently he sang like a bird and decided he wasn't going down alone. The DAs and investigators in New Jersey have been overloaded with finding anyone who had been affected by this. People have been arrested left and right. Kids have been going into protective custody and foster care. There are some cases like yours where one parent was given permission to take the child out of state or even out of the country. It apparently made National News. Guess we missed that report."

Danny nodded his head in agreement, but he was in shock and still trying to take in everything Steve had said.

"So not only were Rachel and Stan arrested, but their lawyers too. So they are without counsel right now. They were offered the services of an attorney, but sounds like they turned it down. Guess they want to find their own, but I don't know how the hell they are going to do that from behind bars. Like I said HPD has been asked to conduct the investigation since this is where they live."

"Why wasn't I called beforehand?" Danny asked, "Huh?"

"Chin and Kono asked that same question this morning," Steve said, "They said HPD was contacted yesterday around 8:00 p.m. Their main focus was to track down Stan and Rachel and considering officers were knocking on their door at 10:00 there just wasn't time."

"Whoa hold on 8:00 p.m. here is 2:00 a.m. in Jersey."

"Too big of a work load to fit into normal work hours."

"Why last night? Why didn't they wait til morning? It scared Grace half to death. She didn't need to see all that."

Steve nodded remembering how upset she had been.

"They found out that Stan was leaving the country early this morning. They didn't know that he often traveled on business. They didn't pull any background information on him. They assumed he had been tipped off and was fleeing the country and although there was no proof of it assumed that Rachel, Charlie, and Grace would be following soon."

"I need a beer," Danny whimpered pressing his face into his hands.

Steve nodded and disappeared into his kitchen. Steve thought Danny was taking all of the news pretty well. Yes, he was upset, but that was to be expected. Steve was glad that Danny hadn't tried to tackle him to get his car keys back. He knew Danny was a good hand to hand fighter even if he did favor his gun while working. Danny had seen Steve in action seeing his fighting techniques, but he hadn't seen all the SEAL could do. Steve grabbed two bottles from his fridge and went back to the table.

Danny still had his face in his hands. Gratefully he took the beer and started guzzling it. Steve watched him drink. It was apparent that Danny wasn't going to put the bottle down until its contents were gone. Although Steve had intended on having the second one he thought his partner might need it more.

Steve offered him the second bottle as Danny pulled the empty one away from his lips. He took long hard deep breaths and shook his head refusing the second drink.

Steve sat back down, opened his bottle, and took a drink. Danny returned his face to his hands. Steve wasn't sure what more he could do to help his partner.

At that same moment Danny's cell phone rang. It was still on the coffee table in the living room. Danny didn't move to go get it so Steve did. Danny heard him answer it. In a moment Steve was back shoving the phone into his unwilling fingers.

"It's your lawyer," Steve said before Danny could refuse. That seemed to bring Danny out of his funk. Something in his brain switched back on as he listened to what his attorney had to say.

"Sorry," Danny said after listening for a few moments, "Yes I know. . . I picked her up last night. . . . as far as I know. . . .What?. . . .When?. . . .This Thursday?. . .Yes. . .Yes I will be there. . .No I won't bring Grace. . .Will Rachel be there?. . .Alright. . . .Thank you. . . .Bye."

Although Steve had been close by he hadn't heard the other end of the short conversation.

"What's going on Danny? What's happening on Thursday?" he asked wanting to be kept in the loop.

"Huh?" Danny had let his thoughts drift as the call ended.

He had almost forgotten that Steve was standing right next to him. Steve stared at his partner waiting for answers.

"There's a. . .uh. . .a custody hearing," he stammered still not believing it himself.

Steve actually wasn't too surprised. He had also learned from Chin and Kono that morning that the same thing was happening in Jersey, but on a much larger scale. Other cases were getting bumped and rescheduled so they could try and fix the messes that Judge Brindale had caused. Mostly because the city and state did not want to be sued by angry parents. As far as Steve knew the Williams/Edwards case was the only one that Hawaii had to deal with, but like the others it was asked that it receive high priority. Other states had been asked to cooperate as well.

Steve put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Hey man you do what you need to and the rest of us are behind you 100%," Steve said.

Danny looked up at his partner.

"Thanks," was all he managed to whisper.

Danny stood up his gaze looking passed the glass door and to where Cath and Grace had disappeared. Steve knew what Danny wanted.

"Go, I'll clean up," he said as he started gathering the dishes.

Danny ran out the door and down into the sand. His feet were bare and he felt the cool grains between his toes as he scanned the waterfront for the girls. He could see them a little ways down. Cath must have been encouraging Grace to move fast not wanting her to hear any yelling or cursing that could have come from Steve's house when Danny found everything out.

Danny took off in a dead run after them. His mind was racing as fast as his feet. He didn't want to get his hopes up. That had happened before. He had thought he had a solid, no contest, the first time. He mentally kicked himself. That had not been his fault. Grace had been wrongfully taken away to this pineapple infested hell hole. It had been a long time since he had used the nick name. He was just beginning to think that this place was almost home, and now this giant kiss in the teeth.

Grace and Catherine were only a few feet away. He almost called out to them, but decided that Grace needed to see him in a playful mood. He needed to see himself in a playful mood. He should be happy. His daughter was with him on a nonvisitation day, and if things went the way he thought they would on Thursday their time together would increase.

Grace was so busy scanning the wet sand for shells that neither, she nor Catherine heard Danny approach. The navy woman felt Grace's hand suddenly pulled out of hers as well as hearing a surprised shriek from Grace.

Catherine turned ready to high kick whoever had grabbed the child away. She quickly backed down upon seeing Danny holding onto his daughter. He had hoisted her off her feet and had her trapped tickling her most relentlessly. Grace was giggling uncontrollably.

Grace's struggles eventually knocked him to the ground. Danny could feel the moisture from the wet sand seeping into the fabric of his pants, but he ignored it keeping Grace prisoner. Finally he stopped, but Grace kept laughing. It took her a moment more to calm down. As she did her eyes locked with Danny's. As angry as he felt with Rachel, and everyone else he knew this moment on the beach would not have been possible without it.

Grace reached up wrapping her arms around his neck. Danny returned it eagerly. Catherine was starting to feeling like the third wheel and was about to excuse herself.

"Where's Uncle Steve?" Grace asked.

"Finishing the dishes. I cleared. He's washing," Danny lied.

Well, it was half true. Steve was washing.

"I think I'll go help him, and I can get a bag for the shells. You two can keep looking," Catherine said as she started back to the house.

Grace pulled back from Danny's neck, but he kept his arms loosely on her back. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Danny kissed her back as she pulled away. He was sure that they must have looked like quite a sight sitting on the sand.

"Is Mommy going to come get me?" Grace asked.

The mood suddenly changed as Danny thought about everything he had learned in the last half hour. He was not going to be giving her all the details.

"No, monkey, the police still need to talk to her."

"Is Mommy a bad guy? Did she do something bad?"

The tone of her voice broke his heart. As angry as he was with his ex wife he wasn't going to bad mouth her to his daughter.

"I don't know, baby, I just don't know."

_A/N: Just before the start of season 3 the following question came to my head. "Why does Danny only have visitation?" He seems like a loving and attentive father. Nowadays if both parents are willing and able wouldn't they be given joint custody of their child? It seemed to me that something must have happened to give him only visitation. BOOM! This story was born. Please review and tell me what you think. Not to mention that I am too impatient of a person to wait and see what the writers come up with about the custody thing. It was mentioned once in Ep. 1 and hinted at in Ep. 6. Come on, all of the other loose ends from the Season 2 finale were mostly taken care already. Why not this one? Thanks for reading my story and rant. _


	3. Chapter 3 An Evening at Home

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter isn't very long. Not only am I getting ready for Thanksgiving, but also my daughter's first birthday. So I won't be posting again til after all this is over, which means tomorrow night I guess. Unless I am unconscious from eating too much turkey. Happy Thanksgiving to any who celebrate it. Happy Black Friday to anybody brave enough to participate in that. Me, I plan on staying home and getting homework done for a class I'm taking. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even a Alex O'Loughlin chest hair. Yes, he does have it. I rewatched a clip on the episode where he and Danny are boat jacked. It is not as furry as Scott Caan's chest, but he it is there. So I guess he doesn't wax. _

An Evening at Home

Danny sat on his couch in his own apartment. Steve had finally given up Danny's keys allowing him to bring Grace home. Although not until after he had fed them dinner. Danny had assured his partner that he wasn't going anywhere or going to try and murder anyone. He had a responsibility to take care of his daughter. He also said that he planned to go to work the next day and send Grace to school. Steve told Danny he could have another day if he need it, but Danny had said that he wanted to try and get Grace back onto a normal schedule. Well as normal as possible. That meant sending her to school and him going to work.

Grace had been in bed for an hour now. The two had spent the evening talking about everything that had happened that day and what could happen the next day. Grace had said she would give school a try.

Danny was sitting on the couch his eyes glued to his laptop's screen. He had Googled Judge Brindale in hoping to find the news reports on what had happened in New Jersey. There were quite a few. His favorite, he had decided, was one taken by the cameras that were mounted inside the courthouse for security. They had caught the judge's arrest forever on tape to played over and over on YouTube.

The video that tugged at his heartstrings the most was one of a girl about Grace's age at the airport in Newark. It showed her reaction of getting off an airplane and running into the arms of her waiting mother. The rest of the report stated that the girl, Kimberly, had been allowed to be taken to Europe by her father. Judge Brindale's ruling had kept the mother and daughter apart for over a year.

Danny remembered Steve telling him that some children, like Grace, were no longer in state or country for that matter. Not all of the unfortunate parents had had the option or means to follow their children like Danny. He felt an odd connection with the unknown woman and her daughter as the cameras recorded their reunion. Danny took a deep breath as the video ended. He looked at the videos that the website suggested that he might want to see next.

"Daddy?" came a small voice from the hallway.

Startled Danny looked up from the screen at his daughter.

"Hey, Monkey, what are you doing up?" he asked as he quickly closed the computer window and pulled his screen down.

He put the computer on the arm of the couch and motioned for Grace to come and sit next to him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked in a knowing voice.

Grace nodded. She laid her head against his chest.

"Every time I close my eyes I see the look on Mommy's face."

Danny knew what look she was talking about was from when she had described coming out of her room the night before. Grace had given him more details on what had happened.

Grace had not fallen asleep yet. If she had the noise wouldn't have woken her up. She would have slept through it. A loud clatter from below startled her and she jumped out of bed, rushed out her door, and stopped at the top of the staircase.

Grace could see Rachel and Stan being put into handcuffs. Grace had called out to her mother as she started down the stairs. Rachel had called back to her daughter. Two officers headed toward the 10 year old. Grace had stopped in the middle of the staircase frozen at the sight before her. She did manage to get her mind and legs to communicate a few seconds before they met up with her. She turned to run back to her room, but one of them caught her around her waist. Rachel had yelled at the officers to "unhand" her daughter. Grace had been carried down the stairs, but taken into another room away from the commotion. The last thing her tear filled eyes had seen was her mother's worried face.

Although Danny hadn't been there he could imagine every detail in his head.

The officers had tried to ask Grace some questions, but all she could think about was back when she was four and had been fascinated with her father's handcuffs. She would watch him secure them to his person when he got ready to leave for work. One day she had been brave enough to snatch them away before Danny could pick them up. She had received a mild scolding that only bad guys had to wear handcuffs. The thoughts infuriated her and she refused to cooperate. It had taken the child services worker, Ms. Makikonu, more time than necessary to figure out how to get a hold of her biological father. Which would explain why she had been in a bad mood once Danny arrived.

No one at HPD had put together Daniel Williams with Detective Danny Williams of 5-0 as being the little girl's father.

Danny didn't have the words to comfort his daughter so he said nothing and held onto her. After awhile Danny suspected she had fallen asleep against him. Carefully he picked her up. He guided her brunette head onto his shoulder. One thing Grace had going for her was once she was asleep it took a lot to wake her back up. He had suspected she was having trouble sleeping the night before when everything had happened.

Danny switched off the light carefully walking across the familiar path to his room. He felt a bit of déjà vu as he repeated some of the actions of the night before. He switched on the lamp and then went to the other side of the bed and laid Grace down. He looked at her sleeping form for a moment. Most parents felt like they must be the luckiest in the world when it came to their kids. Danny was no different. His mind wondered back to the online video he had seen of the mother and daughter reunion. That easily could have been a video of him and Grace if he hadn't followed her to Hawaii. Danny bent down and kissed the side of Grace's head.

"Good night Monkey," he whispered grateful that he had the real thing tonight.

Danny went over to the other side of the bed and switched off the lamp. He was about to return to the couch for the night, but something stopped him. He didn't want Grace to wake up alone. He laid down next to her. As she had that morning at Steve's, she unconsciously moved her body next to his. Danny wrapped an arm around her and was soon sleeping as deeply as his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4 A Normal Day?

_A/N: So I was able to get back the info on my hard drive. (Happy Dance) So I am reposting chapter 4. I've combined the original with the rewrite so the events are the same, but written a little differently. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I would be asking Santa for Scott Caan wrapped in a bow. Hey, don't judge, I am sure that other Danny fans are thinking the same thing._

A Normal Day?

Danny walked into work the next morning to the surprise of his coworkers. All including Steve had thought that he would be taking another day off even after their conversation the day before.

Kono walked up to Danny and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry about everything," she said hoping to give him some comfort.

Being the only woman on the team she didn't try to hide her emotions as some of her male coworkers did. Danny returned the hug grateful for the embrace and the support that she and Chin had given yesterday.

Although as the hug ended Kono only backed away a bit and both Chin and Steve had moved closer as well. Danny was beginning to feel claustrophobic from the lack of personal space. He suspected they wanted him to talk to them, but what more could he say. They knew just as much as he did about Stan and Rachel's arrest.

"Have we caught a case?" he asked knowing they wouldn't have called him if they had.

Danny was met with three surprised looks.

"Just paper work to do today brah," Chin answered shaking his head.

"Fine," the detective said side stepping around his friends.

Danny made a beeline for his office wanting to avoid any more pitied stares or questions from them. The other members of 5-0 decided that it would be best just to leave Danny alone for now.

Danny sat at his desk and picked up the first file in the large stack. He opened it, but couldn't focus on what it said. His mind was too full from the previous day's events and the uncertainty of what was to come next. He was grateful for the support of his team, and he would tell them that eventually. For now he just needed to be left alone. He needed a distraction and paper work sounded like the perfect thing for now. Danny pulled out a pen and forced himself to focus on the pages in front of him.

His tension eased as he read the files in front of him. It almost made him feel like things were back to normal.

Although, eventually, his thoughts returned to Grace as his eyes wondered over to the picture of her that he kept on his desk. He had avoided looking at it all morning. As he stared at the picture he thought about the blank look on her face when he had dropped her off at her classroom that morning. Not to mention that she wouldn't let go of his hand at first. It was almost as if she was silently begging him to not make her stay. He hoped her school work was keeping her busy.

Grace had whispered a favor in his ear before they parted. Poor thing didn't deserve all this extra stress. Being a kid is hard enough. Danny had promised that he would follow through. Instead of reaching for the next folder he opened his laptop and began to type.

A little while later he emerged from his office and headed for the exit.

"Hey, Danny, Where are you going?" Steve called out.

He had been watching Danny's office like a hawk.

"I'm taking my lunch break," Danny stated not turning or slowing.

Steve hurried after him. Danny started to pull the door open, but Steve got in front of the detective closing the door with his body.

"Move Steve," Danny said the anger in his voice rising.

"No way! Not til you tell me where you are going."

"I don't need a babysitter Steve."

"I'm worried you are going to do something stupid," Steve said.

Danny tried to pull the door open, but it only moved a little against Steve's weight and strength.

"Oh for the love of. . . .I have a daughter that I am now solely responsible for. I'm not going to do anything that will jeopardize that. That includes going to see Rachel, or hopping on a plane to Newark and giving that asshole judge the beating of his life. I'm not going to do that to Grace. She's already without one parent right now."

"Fine," Steve said moving away from the door, "But you're not keeping me out on this one besides I think I'll take my lunch break too."

Danny took a deep breath as he opened the door. Steve followed him out.

Grace meant a lot to Steve especially when she had started calling him "Uncle Steve". At the rate his sister was going he probably wouldn't ever have any nieces or nephews of his own. He had accepted Grace as a surrogate. Whether Danny liked it or not Steve was a part of this. When Danny had called Steve two nights ago he had made his partner part of this. Steve wasn't going to let Danny shove him away now.

"I'm driving," Danny said.

H50

The Camaro zoomed through the streets.

"You know what you are doing is really noble," Steve said.

Danny had filled him in on where they were going.

"I'm not doing it for anybody other than Grace. She's been worried sick about him."

At that moment Danny's cell phone rang. Keeping one hand on the wheel he answered it.

"Hello?. . .This is him. . . . What?. . . .Is she okay? . . . I'm on my way. Tell her I'm coming."

Danny dropped the phone, put both hands on the wheel, and flipped a hard U turn. Steve grabbed the "Oh shit" handle.

"Where are we going?" he asked as Danny zoomed in the opposite direction. "Grace's school. Grace got into a fight."

The Camaro's tires screeched as Danny parked in front of the school. He hurried out of the car slamming the door shut. He noticed that Steve had gotten out too intending to follow him inside.

"Whoa, whoa, this is a school not a raid. I don't need back up," Danny said blocking his way.

"I'm not staying in the car," Steve said.

Danny thought for a moment. He had seen this look on Steve's face before. It was the same look he had when they were confronting someone who had committed an unthinkably heinous crime. It meant Steve was ready for a fight which came in very handy in a situation like that, but not appropriate for now.

"Fine, but wipe the Navy SEAL death glare off your face so you don't scare anyone."

Come to find out Steve didn't need to glare at the secretary to scare her. The sight of the two muscular men entering the office was enough to startle her especially when she saw their side arms. Although, that passed when she saw their badges.

"Grace Williams," Danny said, "I'm her father."

"We tried to get a hold of your ex wife, but she's not answering."

_No shit Sherlock! _ Danny wanted to say, but he bit his tongue. He hadn't told them that Rachel wouldn't be answering her cell phone for while. The older woman led them back to a short hallway.

Grace was sitting on a chair outside a door staring at the floor. Danny saw the principal's name on the door. Grace heard the footsteps and looked up. As soon a she saw Danny she stood, ran, and crashed into him wrapping her arms around his waist. Danny and Steve looked at each other concerned upon seeing how upset she was. Danny put a hand on the back of her head and the other on her back.

At that moment the principal and Grace's teacher, Miss Kendal appeared. The teacher had a worried look on her face. Both looked at Danny and then to Steve.

"Oh. . uh. . This is my partner. Steve McGarrett," he said pointing to his companion.

The two educators looked at one another. Steve and Danny had seen that look before.

"Work partners. We work together," Steve clarified pointing to his badge.

Danny's choice of words, although true, had mislead the educators into thinking the two men had a private relationship.

"To each their own," the principal said, "Perhaps we could talk in my office."

The man unlocked his office door. The principal and teacher entered, but Danny was a little stuck. Grace hadn't moved since she attached herself to him, and she showed no signs of doing so now.

"Monkey, I need to walk."

"I don't want to stay," Grace's voice said.

"I'll take her out to the car," Steve offered.

Danny had been wrong about needing back up. He put his hands on Grace's arms and pulled them away. He picked her up and handed her to Steve. Danny watched his daughter wrap her arms around Steve's neck. He was glad that Grace trusted Steve as much as she did him. He kissed the side of her head and headed into the office. Danny shut the door and sat down in a chair opposite the principal's desk.

"Mr. Williams, we are very concerned. Grace has been at our school for over two years and we've never had a bit of trouble from her until today."

"Why don't you start with what happened," Danny said wanting to cut to the chase.

The principal nodded.

In the lunchroom some of the other students had been asking Grace about why she had been gone the day before. She had not wanted to talk about it, but one of her peers wouldn't let it go. Grace tried to leave, and bumped into the unrelenting student. She thought Grace had done it on purpose and pushed back. The lunch supervisor had broken up the students after a few more shoves were exchanged.

"We had a chat about respecting privacy and that we need to keep hands to ourselves. I excused them to go and Grace refused. She said she wanted to go home and insisted that we call you."

Danny didn't think it sounded like Grace had been fighting. He felt irritated that he had been told over the phone that this was the reason he needed to come over.

"Mr Williams it is obvious to me that something serious has happened since Monday to make her react the way she has. Grace has been quiet and withdrawn all morning. Usually she is eager for the school day, participates in class, and anxious to learn. I honestly can't think of another time when she has been like this," Miss Kendall said.

Danny heard genuine concern in her voice. He could tell that the teacher cared for his daughter.

"We don't want to pry into your personal life, but we were hoping you will tell us what's going on," said the principal.

"I would actually prefer to wait til tomorrow. I'll know more then," Danny answered.

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do," Miss Kendall said as a bell rang, "I have to pick up my students."

The teacher got up and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to take Grace with me," Danny said following her, "Could I get Grace's bag and maybe some work for her. I don't want her anymore behind than she already is."

Miss Kendal nodded and Danny followed her out. The pair walked down the hallway. Miss Kendal stopped another teacher in the hall and asked if she would be willing to bring her class inside.

"Thanks," Danny said as they reached the door.

"For what?" Miss Kendal asked.

"For being understanding about all this. I sent Grace to school because we both need to get back to a normal schedule. I guess she just wasn't ready. I want to try again tomorrow though," Danny said as he entered the room and searched the rack for Grace's book bag.

"Meant what I said a minute ago. If there is anything I can do please let me know. I'll try to keep an extra eye on Grace tomorrow," she said as she gathered some materials for the detective to take.

Danny walked down the school's steps carrying Grace's bag. Steve saw him coming and got out of the car to meet him. The Navy SEAL death glare was back.

"Do you think we could get the name of the little S. who bothered her?" Steve asked heading for the stairs.

It sounded like Grace had told Steve what had happened in the lunchroom. Danny wrapped his hand around Steve's upper arm and shook his head back and forth. He began pushing Steve toward the car.

H50

Steve now drove the Camaro down the road. Danny was in the back once again discussing with Grace what had happened at school.

Grace told Danny that she didn't want to answer her classmates' questions and wanted them to just leave her alone. She hadn't meant to bump into anybody. She was trying to remove herself from the situation like she had been taught to do.

"It's okay, Monkey, we'll try again tomorrow," Danny said putting an arm around her.

Danny squeezed her shoulder. A few minutes later they pulled up to a house. Grace recognized it. It was her Aunt Sarah's house. She was Stan's sister. This was the same sister that had encouraged Rachel to have a hypo birth when Charlie had been born. Danny had never met her, but he imagined that she probably looked like a hippie.

"I want to make sure that your aunt picked up Charlie."

Danny didn't want the little guy to get put into foster care or lost in the system. Danny figured if Sarah didn't have Charlie then he would offer to take her to get him.

"Stay here with Steve," Danny told Grace as he reached over the seat to open the passenger door.

Danny walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He noticed the collection of wind chimes and crystals hanging on the porch. A woman, younger than Stan, wearing a long loose skirt and top answered the door. Long earrings dangled from her small lobes. Her appearance and porch décor was confirming his hippie theory. All she needed was a flower in her hair and a "far out" look in her eyes.

"Hi," Danny said, "My name is Daniel Williams. I'm-"

"I know who you are. Rachel has mentioned you before. Where's Grace? Is she okay?"

"Of course she's okay. I'm her father, not some stranger off the street," Danny said feeling irate at her questions.

Danny felt instant dislike for the woman.

"Look I'm here because Grace is worried about Charlie. The child service's worker told me that they would contact you to get him. Is he here?"

"Yes, I picked him up yesterday morning. They told me you had Grace, but wouldn't give me any information to contact you." Sarah said moving to the center of the doorway thinking he might barge right in.

Danny let out a relieved breath. He had been just as worried about Charlie as Grace was. He knew he could have called child services instead figuring out where Sarah lived, but he was suspicious about how helpful they would be after dealing with their bitchy employee night before last.

"What do you care? Charlie is not your son." Sarah snapped at him.

Her cruel words cut Danny deep. It brought back the pain he had felt when he found out that Rachel was not carrying his baby.

"That may be so, but he is still Grace's half brother," Danny said slowly through gritted teeth, "Like I said, I'm here because of Grace."

Sarah's icy demeanor started to thaw.

"Grace is in my car, and I know she would like to see him," Danny said

"Why is she not in school?" Sarah asked.

"She was having a tough time so I picked her up. She is still pretty upset about what happened which is why I think it would be good for her so see Charlie."

Sarah nodded.

Danny turned to go and get Grace. The woman shot her arm out and grasped his shoulder bringing his attention back to her.

"I know you don't like my brother, but please don't believe what they are accusing him of. Yes he's well off, but he wouldn't use his money to bribe someone to get his way," Sarah said confidently.

Danny figured she probably didn't know about the Bruce Hoffman incident that had caused Grace and Rachel to be car jacked. Rachel didn't even know the whole story. That knowledge had half convinced Danny that Stan was guilty.

"Rachel said you're a detective. Can't you do something?"

"It's not my case," he said hoping she would leave well enough alone.

"The hell it's not!" Sarah yelled her eyes filling with anger, "or maybe you think if Rachel and Stan stay in jail you'll get to keep Grace."

Danny wanted to yell back at her, but he didn't. There was some truth to her words. As long as Rachel and Stan were out of the picture he had Grace all to himself.

"Look, I'll do what I can, but right now my priority is taking care of Grace and not figuring out if Rachel and Stan are guilty or innocent," Danny said folding his arms over his chest.

The woman really couldn't argue with that considering her main focus was to take care of Charlie. Sarah calmed down still wanting to see her niece.

Charlie was playing in a walker in Sarah's living room. He had immediately started to clap and smile upon seeing Grace. Grace had been a big help in taking care of him although Sarah, Danny, and Steve saw him look past her, probably looking for his mother. Sarah had reluctantly allowed Steve and Danny to follow Grace into her house. It was a little awkward as they sat on opposite ends to the room and watched Grace play with her brother.

An hour later Danny, Steve, and Grace walked back into 5-0 headquarters. Chin and Kono were working at the smart table and watched as Danny held the heavy glass door open for Grace.

"Long lunch break," Chin teased folding his arms over his chest in mock seriousness.

"Come to think of it, we never did eat," Steve said easing the door shut.

"A little early for school to be out," Kono commented checking her watch.

"She tried, and it didn't work out," Danny said placing a loving hand on Grace's shoulder.

The other 5-0 members were glad to see the little girl. Even though the circumstances weren't ideal for her presence they were just as concerned as Danny and Steve were about what was happening. They, like Steve, were behind Danny 100%.


	5. Chapter 5 Midday Hearing

_A/N: I re-posted chapter 4 after recovering my files from my hard drive. The new chapter has the same events, but different wording in some places. So once again please keep in mind that I have never been to court. I hope I never have to go to court. Everything I know comes from T.V. Be nice and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except now I can't get the image of Scott Caan wrapped in a bow out of my head. Bad imagination!_

Midday Hearing

Danny walked into the courthouse. He wore a tie and suit coat over his usual slacks and dress shirt. He tugged at his neck. He didn't remember wearing a tie being so uncomfortable and hot. He hadn't worn them much since Steve had been arrested for killing Governor Jameson a year and a half ago.

As much as he didn't want to he shut his cell phone off. He hoped he wouldn't receive another phone call from Grace's school. Grace's teacher had promised to keep an extra eye on her today. As he made his way to the correct door Danny saw three familiar faces outside.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked Chin, Steve, and Kono.

"We're here for you," Steve said.

"No matter what happens today," Chin added.

"We're family," Kono finished.

"Did you guys rehearse that?" Danny asked.

Despite the corniness of their words Danny was glad they were there with him. Danny took a deep breath and opened the door. Danny saw his lawyer on one side of the room and a long haired orange dressed figure on the other. Danny slowly walked up and sat next to his counsel.

Steve, Chin, and Kono took seats in the back of the almost empty room.

A sour faced officer stood not too far from the woman in the orange jumpsuit. Danny met the eyes of his ex. She was by herself. No lawyer. She and Stan were still without counsel. Danny was still angry with her. If she and Stan had bribed Judge Brindale he would never forgive her for the time he had lost with Grace. Rachel did not return Danny's gaze and stared at the floor. She seemed aware of his presence, but didn't plan on making eye contact with him.

Danny was given no more time to ponder on it as the hearing began. The judge entered and sat in his elevated chair. He had an Asian face and small reading glasses that sat on the tip of his nose. He wasted no more time, and got right down to business.

"I want to make it clear that this hearing is to determine the placement of Grace Williams and nothing more. We will not be discussing the guilt or innocence of Mrs. Edwards. Am I understood?"

All parties nodded.

"Daniel Williams?" the judge asked looking out over the room.

Danny sat up straight indicating who he was.

"Mr. Williams, I have looked over the same information that was given to Judge Brindale as well as what was available since your move to Hawaii. I see nothing that indicates that you are unfit to have partial or full custody of your daughter. Given the current situation of Rachel Edwards I believe it is in the best interest of the child that you take full custody of Grace Williams."

Danny heard Rachel let out a sob as the words left the judge's mouth. She buried her face into her cuffed hands. Rachel knew, along with the 5-0 team, that this is what was going to happen today. Nonetheless is still hurt her deep down to hear the words spoken.

"Are you willing to take this on?" the judge asked.

"Yes," Danny answered immediately trying not to listen to Rachel's sobs.

"Good," the judge answered, "Then I will be awarding you full, but temporary custody."

"Temporary your honor?" Danny's counsel asked.

"Yes Mr. Glade temporary. This issue will be revisited when more is known for Rachel Edwards."

Danny nodded agreeing to the conditions.

"Good, then that brings me to my next point," the judge continued keeping his focus on Danny, "It is my understanding that this Judge Brindale's ruling made it possible for Mrs. Edwards to bring Grace Williams to Hawaii. You are given allowances, if you so desire, to move yourself and your daughter back to New Jersey, and let the courts there finish this case."

The judge's words caused a gasp from all in the room. No one had seen this part coming. Danny couldn't believe it. Not long ago he would have jumped on this chance to move back to New Jersey with Grace, back close to his parents and sisters, and back to his old job. The room was silent. All eyes on were on Danny waiting for him to say something. Danny took a few deep breaths as he thought the offer over. The detective forced himself to not turn around and face his surrogate family who he knew were anxiously waiting for the silence to end.

"I think ,for now, we will stay here," Danny said.

Danny wasn't sure when this island, that he loathed in the beginning, had become his home. The thought of leaving now hurt as much as when he decided to leave New Jersey. As angry as he was with Rachel he wasn't going to whisk Grace away from her, but maybe now his ex understood the pain he had felt when he faced his daughter's move to Hawaii.

"Very well," the judge said looking through a file of papers on his desk.

The judge continued, "The next item needed to be discussed finances. It looks as though that Mr. Williams has not been required to pay any type of child support since Rachel and Stan Edwards married."

"Yes, you're honor," Danny's lawyer stated, "My client and Mrs. Edwards reached the agreement that she and Stan would take care of Grace financially while she was with them, and that Mr. Williams would be responsible for them when she stayed with him."

"I see," the judge commented looking back down at his stack of papers, "It looks as though Mr. Williams paid child support and alimony after the divorce."

Danny nodded.

Forty-five minutes later the proceedings ended with Danny receiving child support from Rachel and Stan. Although Stan was in jail his company was still making money. Stan's partners had stepped in to run everything until he returned.

Danny knew his first priority would be to find a better place for the two of them to live. It was also decided that if Rachel and Stan were let out of jail then it would be up to Danny whether or not he would allow them to see Grace. Danny shook hands with his lawyer and stood up. He picked up a file folder off the table that had been given to him containing the new court orders.

The sour faced officer was already leading Rachel out of the room.

"Hold up," Danny said making his way toward them.

Rachel turned and faced her ex husband for the first time since he had walked into the room. The look on her face was one of defeat. She had lost everything.

"Give me a minute?" Danny asked pulling out his badge.

The officer nodded and stepped away.

"Danny I don't want-" she started.

"Shut up," Danny hissed not wanting to hear what she had to say.

The woman stared at the detective in shock. He had never said that to her before even when the two of them hit rock bottom.

"Just listen and close your mouth for once in your life," Danny growled letting her know that he wasn't going to be taking any of her crap, "I want to know right now. Did you bribe Judge Brindale?"

"No," was all she answered.

Danny studied her face looking for any signs of deception. He didn't let his face betray his judgments of her.

"How's Grace?" Rachel asked.

"She cried herself to sleep last night. She misses you."

"Have you told her why I was arrested?"

"No."

Danny could tell by the look on her face that she had honestly thought that he might try to use this to get Grace on his side.

"What about Charlie?" she asked.

"He's safe. Sarah is taking care of him."

Danny had even arranged for Grace to come over and spend Saturday with her aunt and brother. The officer returned placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I don't want her to see me like this."

"She won't," Danny assured her.

Danny wasn't stupid. He knew that if Grace saw her mother like this then she would become even more traumatized than she already was.

Rachel placed her cuffed hands onto his shoulder.

"Give this to her, please," she begged placing a kiss on his cheek.

A year and a half ago a kiss like this would have excited him and made him want more from her. Now it meant nothing. Despite his personal feelings he agreed.

Danny watched Rachel disappear through a side door. He turned back to his lawyer. Danny placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Danny's team had watched everything quietly from the back of the court room. They saw the lawyer nod. Danny thanked him and turned to the back of the room.

"Hey what did you asked him?" Steve asked as they followed Danny out of the room.

"Just to see if he could put Rachel and Stan in touch with a lawyer,"

"So, now what?" Kono asked.

Danny pulled out his phone to turn it back on, check the time, and see if he had any missed calls. It was 1:30. Still an hour and a half til Grace was out of school. He was relieved to see that no one at the school had tried to contact him. He hoped it meant that Grace was having a better day.

"We don't exactly work traditional hours," Chin said, "How are you going to make it all work?"

"I figure I'll reach out to anyone I know for help," he said.

Kamekona, Gabby, Catherine, even Steve's mother were all faces that passes through is head. Hell, if he was desperate enough he might ask Stan's sister.

"I am going to Grace's school. I promised them some answers today. Besides I need to inform them of the new custody arrangement. Do you think you could do me a favor though?"

All ears listened intently as Danny made his request. He received nods as an answer.

_A/N: Bet you can't guess what Danny asked for. Okay maybe you can. Thanks for reading. Please review._


	6. Chapter 6 Afternoon Pick Up

_A/N: Hooray I wasn't sure if my hubbie would let me back on the computer tonight to post the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. No more happy dance._

Afternoon Pick Up

Chin offered to go. After all he knew more people at HPD than anyone else on the team. Besides he was worried that if Steve talked to any of arresting officers involved in the Edwards case, he would probably rip them a new one for how poorly handled everything had been the other night. Stan and Rachel, Steve could care less about, but Grace had been scared half to death by the officers. There was no way he would let that slide.

Danny had requested to have copies of everything they had on Rachel and Stan.

"Howzit, Chin?" Duke Lukelo said welcoming his friend.

"Howzit, Duke? Hey I've got some questions about the Stan and Rachel Edwards case.

"Just so you know the officer in charge has already received a reprimand for that. Please let Detective Williams know of our deepest regrets that he was not contacted before hand. The officers involved were reminded that Honolulu PD does not take its orders from Newark PD although we have agreed to cooperate and conduct an investigation. I'm afraid that has been put on hold for the time being."

"Why's that?" Chin asked.

"Wanted to put fresh eyes on it. We don't want any of the initial officers handling it."

Chin nodded in agreement.

"They may have decided to rush into things out in Jersey, but that's not how it's going to be out here."

"So are Rachel and Stan going to be released?"

"No, there is evidence to suggest that they were responsible, but like I said we want fresh eyes on it. Right now everyone is pretty busy. It could be a couple weeks before anyone is available to investigate further."

"How 'bout you turn it over to 5-0?" Chin asked.

"You sure that's a good idea considering whose involved?" Duke answered back.

It wouldn't be the first time the team investigated a personal matter for one of their own. For crying out loud, Governor Jameson had lured Steve to the job in the first place so he could find his father's killer. It doesn't get anymore personal than that. Beside if Steve found out that the investigation had been put on the back burner then would be no stopping him in storming HPD.

H50

Danny sat in the same chair outside the principal's office that Grace was in yesterday. He couldn't help feeling the nerves he felt as a child when he had waited outside a different principal's office after getting into a fight at school.

Danny let his thoughts wander back to when he was ten and in the fifth grade. Not only was he one of the youngest in his class, but also one of the shortest. He was sensitive about his height and one other student took pleasure in tormenting him. Danny did his best to ignore him like his mother and teachers encouraged him to do, but one day he lost it and punched the kid as hard as he could. The young man was shocked as he landed on his butt. Danny saw a moment's hesitation as he stood up and rammed into the future detective's middle. After the fight was broken up the two boys were sent to the principal's office. The bully nor any other student bothered him after that. To him, it was worth being grounded for a week.

Danny clutched the folder with the court document in his hands. He had more than the new custody arrangements to discuss with the principal. Stan had been paying the tuition to the school and Danny wasn't sure how much had been paid in advance if any. If Stan and Rachel decided to stop paying it then Danny would have no choice, but to put Grace in public school. Danny had no issues doing this. He had a public education and Grace had attended public school for Kindergarten and 1st grade back in New Jersey. There was no way even with the child support that Danny could afford this school. Well he could afford it if he and Grace were willing to give up a roof over their heads and daily meals.

H50

There were 15 minutes till school let out. Danny got permission to go down and meet Grace on her way out of class. He also wanted to speak to her teacher.

Danny saw that the door was open as he approached. Not wanting to interrupt he hung back hoping to get at look at Grace. Miss Kendal noticed the visitor through her peripheral vision peeking into the room.

"One minute class," she said walking over to him. Danny moved into the door frame.

"Sorry to interrupt," he whispered, "I was in hoping to talk to you after school is out."

The teacher nodded.

"Would you like to join us? I was going to read to the students before the bell rang."

It was Danny's turn to nod.

Danny started toward the table in the back of the room. Grace smiled up at him as he walked by. He gave her shoulder a little squeeze.

There were 23 pairs of curious eyes following his movements. Danny was technically still on duty so his badge and gun were hanging on his side. The more chatty students turned to their neighbors and began speaking in hushed whispers.

Miss Kendal held up her hand and began counting down from five to get the students' attention back to front of the classroom. To Danny's amazement by time the teacher got down to one the students were all face forward.

"Perhaps Grace's daddy would be willing to come back another day, when we have more time, and talk to us about the badge he wears," Miss Kendal said as she walked over to her desk.

She picked up a novel and started to read. A few eyes turned to see Danny's response. He smiled, nodded and pointed his finger in the teacher's direction. Danny only half listened to the story as he kept his eyes glued to the back of his daughter's head.

A loud bell rang through the room. The trained students gathered their bags and lined up at the door. Miss Kendal waited for the talkers to quiet before reminding them about that night's homework.

"Handshake, hug, or high five," she said as the line moved towards the door.

Danny watched as each child did one of the three before leaving the room. Most of the students high fived, a few hugged, and one gave a fist bump.

Grace had joined Danny in the back of the room. He sat in the small chair that was made for someone Grace's height. Grace wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his lap as the last student left the room. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist. Miss Kendal joined the pair in the back.

"How did she do today?" Danny asked looking up at the teacher.

Grace hadn't let go.

"Better. I let her stay in the classroom during recess and lunch so the other students wouldn't bother her. She got her work done, but was very quiet. She normally participates in class discussions, but chose not to today. That's fine, but I hope to she'll want to again soon."

Danny placed a hand on the back of Grace's head as he listened.

"Grace?" he said, "Would you pull out your headphones and play 'Furious Feathers' while I talk to your teacher?"

"It's called "Angry Birds" daddy," Grace said with a giggle.

She kissed his cheek before returning to her desk. The adults waited until she had headphones on and was engrossed in the game.

Danny told Miss Kendal the same things he had told the principal. He saw a concerned look on her face while he talked.

"What about pick up?" Miss Kendal asked as Danny finished, "From what Grace has told me your job can sometimes be unpredictable."

Danny wondered if his daughter had actually used the word "unpredictable", but he knew what she was talking about.

"I am going to talk to some people, and get some help if I can't be here to get her."

Miss Kendal nodded and thought for a moment before speaking again.

"If you would like I could put in contact with some parents, and maybe you could work something out."

Danny smiled grateful for the offer. He knew he needed all the help he could get.

H50

Danny and Grace walked in silence down the hallway. Grace held onto his hand. The detective was trying to think of how to tell her what had happened that day without going into too many details.

"You okay, Danno?" Grace asked innocently seeing the strain on her father's face.

"Yeah, Monkey," he answered, "A lot happened today."

Grace said nothing and waited for Danny to say more.

"I saw your mother today," he said casually.

Grace stopped in her tracks and looked up at him.

"Is she okay?" Grace asked although there were so many questions that she wanted to ask.

"She misses you," Danny said as he turned and tugged gently at Grace's hand.

The pair made it to the front doors, outside, and started down the steps.

"Will you take me to see her like when we went to see Charlie yesterday?" she asked.

"No, Monkey, but she did ask me to give you something," Danny answered without hesitation.

Grace stopped at the bottom of the steps and Danny leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Danny, with his mouth still close to her cheek, said, "We both love you."

He kissed her again, and as he did so Grace threw her arms around his neck. Danny picked her up without breaking off the kiss. He pulled back only for a moment and placed several more kisses on the side of her face. When he was done he pulled his head back and looked at her. She had a big smile on her face. It brought tears to his eyes to see her happy. Her smiles had been so few and far between that past few days.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he turned to toward the car, but not putting her down.

Grace nodded as he shifted her body to one side. Grace slung an arm around his neck as Danny walked toward his silver car. When he got to the passenger side door he set Grace back on her feet. He put his two strong hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. She in turn looked up at him.

"So you are going to stay with me for a while," Danny said.

"What if Mommy and Stan come home?" Grace asked.

"You'll probably stay with me still, but I promise you if they come home I'll let you see your mom as often as you want," Danny answered.

Grace smiled up at him and then wrapped her arms around his waist. Danny bent over her and returned the hug.

"Danno loves you," he whispered against the top of her head.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

_A/N: In my head this was where I planned to end the story, but as I have written and read reviews if feels like it doesn't end yet. Still need to find out if Rachel and Stan are guilty or innocent. _


	7. Chapter 7 Morning Investigation

_A/N: Alright the big mystery solved: Are Rachel and Stan guilty or innocent? The votes are in and counted, but wait I didn't take a vote although I did enjoy reading all of your opinions on the topic. So enjoy! And one comment on the show. Holy hell what is up with all the creepy women on H50 this season. And that includes McGarrett's mother hooking up the guy to the car battery. Although I think that might be more disturbing than creepy. Creepy women count: 4._

_Disclaimer: Jingle Bells Batman Smells I don't Five-0. And I think that really sucks just thought you'd like to know. I own nothing. _

_ Morning Investigation_

Danny walked through the glass doors to his office early Saturday morning. Grace was staying with her aunt for the day giving Danny the chance to sit and see what HPD had on his ex wife. The team had no time the day before to sit and look through it due to meetings and previously scheduled appointments. Danny knew all too well that you don't cancel and reschedule appointments with the governor. Denning was not as flexible as Jameson had been even if she was working with the international criminal Wo Fat. Danny knew that Chin had put the HPD files in his desk. He opened the door to Chin's office, and was startled when his high backed leather chair suddenly turned around.

"Geeze Steve," Danny said putting a hand over his heart.

The detective's eyes looked at the light tan folder sitting in Steve's lap.

"What are you doing here?" both men said at the same time.

Steve held up the file while Danny pointed to it.

"Is Gracie at her aunt's?" Steve asked setting everything onto Chin Ho's desk.

At that moment the double doors to the office opened and in walked Chin and Kono.

"Damn," Kono said reaching for her back pocket, "You were right, cuz."

The young woman slapped a twenty into Chin's waiting hand. She held a container with four large coffees and Chin had a large order of Coco Puffs. All the members of 5-0 had decided that they would be coming in on their own time to take a look at the Edwards case. No one wanted to wait til Monday.

"Maybe we should have gotten you a double large," Kono commented as she handed Danny the coffee.

He had large circles under his eyes indicating lack of sleep.

"I tried sleeping on the couch last, and Grace woke up crying when she realized I wasn't next to her. It took some time to calm her back down, and then I couldn't get back to sleep."

The fact that he only had temporary custody of Grace was troubling him. It meant there was still a possibility that Grace could still be taken away from him.

Steve pulled up Rachel and Stan's financial records on the Smart Table. Danny focused on his Coco Puff instead of looking at the screen. The kind of money Stan made bugged Danny. The business man was able to give is ex wife and daughter the kinds of material things that he could only dream of.

The team quickly scrolled through looking for the transactions that had been made from the Edwards' account to the lawyers. They already knew that money had gone from their account to the lawyers and then to the judge not long after. Just from looking at that it looked at though Stan, Rachel, and the lawyers were in on it. There were several transfers from the Edwards account to the lawyer's. They could see that the last three took larger sums of money. Danny looked at the dates of the transactions. The first and third were just over a week apart.

"This was taken out the day before the judge made his decision." Danny said pointing at the third amount.

At first glance the transactions didn't look suspicious as the team stared at them. Steve suddenly started digging through the file folders. He had read over them several times that morning before his friends had shown up. He found the paper he was looking for and put it on the table. Six curious eyes looked at the number that Steve's finger landed next to.

"This is the amount of money Stan agreed to pay his lawyers. I'm willing to bet that the amount taken out and the amount written hear don't match.

Chin quickly did that math on his phone calculator.

"Your right they don't match," Chin said holding up the total.

"And the difference is the bribe money paid to the judge," Kono finished.

It suggested that Rachel and Stan hadn't checked the amount that had come out of the account. It pointed to the lawyers taking the money without their knowledge. However it didn't completely prove that Stan and Rachel were innocent. It's possible it had been a worded agreement.

"I think we need to look through all emails exchanges between lawyers, judge, or Stan and Rachel," Steve said hoping to find something more concrete.

Over the next few hours they looked through all email accounts, but found nothing about who may have paid the bribe. One thing they all did notice is that Judge Brindale's inbox and trash can were full of old emails.

"Wait a minute, Steve," Danny said looking through a folder, "You told me on Tuesday that the Judge was paying someone to make sure that he had high end cases on his docket."

Steve nodded.

"What if Judge Brindale set up an email account using his name?"

It took ten minutes for Chin and Kono to not only find the account, and also see it in the same condition as the other account. Everything they needed was found in the trash bin. In fact they found information that would prove guilt or innocence in several cases. Five minutes more and Chin found all the email originated from the judge's chambers in the courthouse. Apparently the judge had forgotten this tidbit of information when he was questioned by New Jersey detectives.

"I'm willing to bet that Stan's lawyers took the extra money the first time to see if they could get away with it. If Stan and Rachel had noticed then it could have been chalked up to some accounting error, but when they didn't then the lawyers went through with the bribe," Danny said.

H50

Danny had called Sarah before he left HQ to tell her that he would be coming by to bring a surprise to Grace. Since he hadn't said that he was picking her up early it didn't cause an argument.

Danny, Rachel, and Stan rode in the Camaro. Stan had crammed himself into the backseat so Rachel could ride up front. After making a quick stop at their home for a change of clothes they were on their way to see Grace and Charlie. The ride was mostly silent.

When Rachel and Stan tried to thank him for his work he stopped them.

"I looked into it for Grace. All I did was follow the evidence. That's my job."

Grace, Charlie and Sarah were all sitting on the front porch as the silver car pulled up. Grace was surprised. Her father wasn't supposed to pick her up for a couple of hours. She also saw that he wasn't alone in the car. Tears rolled down Rachel's cheeks as she got out of the car spotting her daughter.

"Mommy!" Grace shouted running down the steps and into her mother's waiting arms.

It took her large step father an extra moment to squeeze out of the vehicle's cramped backseat. Danny offered him a hand to balance. Stan shook it before running over to join his wife. He wrapped his arms around both of them.

Sarah brought Charlie down the porch steps and toward his waiting mother. Rachel released Grace, took her son, and held him close. Sarah hugged her brother.

Grace looked over to where Danny stood by the driver side door. She left her mother's side and ran over too him. He met her part way and picked her up in a big hug. Grace didn't have to say it, but Danny knew how she felt. Although he knew Rachel and Stan being out of jail meant they had a shot at getting custody of Grace back. For now she would be with him. At the end of today she would be coming home with him. Rachel would have to work around his schedule for visits. She would have to get his okay before she could see Grace. The tables had turned. As far as what the future held for the detective and his daughter, only time would tell.

_A/N: Oh my goodness gracious. I think a little part of my soul just died. Me, being nice to Rachel. I almost can't believe it myself. But to be honest I knew when I was writing this story I knew they were innocent. Mostly because this story kind of turned into a prequel for another story I have already written, but not posted yet. The reason I say "kind of" is because the only connections will be seen in the first chapter of that story. I will be addressing who gets custody of Grace. However I am planning on taking a break from the type of writing that I have been doing. I mentioned in another author's note that I wanted to do a Christmas story for Grace and Danny, and tis the season for that type of writing. So that will be next and then the semi sequel to this story. Although I did toy with the idea of making Stan and Rachel guilty after reading your reviews. Thanks for all those and thanks for reading._


End file.
